Namuzaki
by Daedravitch
Summary: When two people in robes and masks with a fox on one's shoulder arrives at the gate to Konoha, what will happen to the village. Rated 'M' for future violence and language. Please read and review.
1. New Arrivials

**Author's note*** **I****own the Namuzaki name, usage of the name must require permission! ****This is not a lemon, I do not own Naruto, just the Namuzaki name, please read and review.**

At the gates to The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, two cloaked and masked figures walked up. The two guards at the gate, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, noticed them coming and bet each other, one of them could try and figure out who they were by voice alone.

"I bet you thirty ryo that I can figure them out from their voices before you Kotetsu." Izumo challenged.

"Your on, visiting those nightclubs had to have hurt your ears Izumo." Kotetsu answered.

"We are a company of three seeking refuge within this village and seek council with the Hokage." The first stranger said in a male voice wearing a fox mask.

"Where is the third, and can we get your names on here please?" Kotetsu asked.

"She is right here on my left shoulder and we go by Fox, Ice and Kit." Fox answered, gesturing to each of them.

As Ice wrote their names down, Kit jumped from Fox's shoulder onto the desk and asked. "Where is the nearest raman stand?"

"Why does a summons need citizenship?" Izumo asked.

"After passing through the gates and walking past the two large gardens, it is the little stand to your left." Kotetsu answered.

"Thank you." Kit replied.

"Kit isn't a summons and that is to be taken up with Hokage-sama." Fox answered.

"Thank you and an escort will be here shortly to take you to the Hokage." Izumo said after Ice finished writing the names.

"Could you send them to the raman stand?" Kit asked.

"Sure." Kotetsu replied.

"Okay, we will be over there." Fox stated as the three left.

"So, could you tell who they are?" Kotetsu asked. "I couldn't tell. Fox for some reason sounded vaguely familiar, but I can't think of the name or person."

"Same here." Izumo replied. "Guess we both lost. They are at the raman stand Dog, let them finish eating, they seemed to have traveled for quite a few days judging by the cloaks."

With that, Izumo and Kotetsu were doomed to boredom until their shift was over.

"You know human, I hate you for giving me this craving for raman." Kit said annoyingly.

"Wasn't my fault you had to be sealed away." Fox replied as he and Ice removed their masks, but kept their hoods and wrappings on to keep themselves concealed, as their beef raman was served to them.

"Wasn't my fault either, that red head was very hormonal as she was pregnant and that made me hormonal as well." Kit said, earning a thump on the head from Fox.

"Don't talk down about my mother Kit, I've told you that several times now." Fox reprimanded her.

"I know, I'm sorry kid." Kit replied sincerely, missing her former container. "She was an excellent human, she just got pregnant with out knowing what would happen was all, sorry for taking her from you."

"It's all rite, it wasn't your fault, and I don't blame dad for what he did either." Fox said soothingly.

"Sounds like you had it rough mister." Teuchi said. "Sorry for eavesdropping by the way."

"No problem sir, you kind of don't have a choice with the stand being this small." Fox said.

"Mind if I ask you two your names? Mines Teuchi Ichiraku." Teuchi said. "By the way sir, I built this stand my self."

"I'm Ice, my husband here is Fox and the fox is Kit." Ice answered. "We came here in hopes of becoming ninja."

"Oh really? Where are you three from?" Teuchi asked.

"We left our villages behind a long time ago Ichiraku-san." Ice replied.

"Could you tell me what villages you left then?" Teuchi asked again.

Looking at each other, Ice and Fox both nodded. "She is originally from The Village Hidden In The Mist. I am originally from here." Fox answered as he moved his mask back, Ice doing the same and Kit jumping on Fox's shoulder.

"How bout the fox?" Teuchi asked a bit more curious.

"Another time Ichiraku-san." Ice replied as the three left the stand only to be stopped by Dog and three other Anbu ninja.

"Are you two rouge ninja?" Dog asked impatiently as he withdrew a kunai.

"Hard to answer. We are in the bingo book, but we were never registered as ninja and never went to an academy." Fox replied as he took up a stance.

"Hawk, look in the bingo book for them." Dog demanded.

"Hia." Hawk replied.

"Back of the book, Fox and Ice." Fox said to Hawk.

"Here, got them, thank you." Hank said.

"Hia." Fox replied courteously.

"Seventy thousand ryo if your dead, double if alive, each. Ranks: Unknown. Village: Unknown. Skills:

Unknown. Clans: Unknown. Identity: Unknown. Alias': Fox, Ice. Side notes: If spotted, run." Dog said impressed.

"We do not want to fight you, we want to join this village in its ninja force." Ice said.

"This could also be a trick for you to assassinate our Hokage." Dog said suspiciously.

"Fine, put us in chakra seals and chains if you don't trust us." Fox replied, holding out his hands and gesturing Ice to do the same, witch she did.

"Beetle, Sparrow cuff them, but be careful." Dog ordered.

"Hia." They replied.

As the two Anbu secured Fox and Ice, all four were surprised when Kit didn't disappear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dog demanded hotheadedly.

"That is to be taken up with the Hokage." Fox answered, just as hotly.

"Hawk, secure the fox." Dog ordered.

"But he is Dog-sama." Hawk laughed.

"The damn animal Hawk!" Dog yells as he turns towards Hawk.

"I know Dog, I was trying to lighten the mood." Hawk replied.

"Knock it off Hawk, these two could kill us all at anytime if the bingo book is right." Beetle said monotonously.

"Did the book say anything about the animal?" Sparrow asked with a feminine voice.

"No, it doesn't." Dog said after a few minutes of looking through the bingo book.

"Then be extremely cautious with it Hawk." Beetle said, again in a monotone voice.

"Hay, I got a name you know." Kit said annoyed.

"And what would that be?" Hawk asked, genuinely curious now that it talks and isn't a summons.

"Right now it's Kit and until I'm given permission from Fox, I can't say my real name, so don't even bother asking." Kit replied.

"Oookay then, so what are we doing Dog?" Hawk asked as he picked up Kit by the scruff of her neck and set her in a cage and locked it.

"Guess we go to Godaim-sama." Dog said reluctantly.

"Walking or jumping?" Kit asked.

"Walk." Dog answered a bit annoyed.

"Kit, leave the pooch alone." Ice said coldly.

"Do both of y'all have to antagonize them?" Fox sighed as he hung his head.

"Sorry Shujin." Ice replied.

"Sorry Fox-sama." Kit replied.

"Wait, you two are married?" Hawk asked a bit more curious about the trio.

"Yes." Both Fox and Ice replied.

"Alright, lets go." Dog ordered as he turned to the side to take a path least used by civilians and headed for one of the training grounds as some of his hidden clones went to inform the Hokage, other Anbu members and the Interrogation Squad.

After about three minutes, Fox quickly figured out that Dog was not taking them to the Hokage Mansion.

"Where the hell are you leading us Dog?" Fox asked a bit angrily at being lied to. "I specifically asked to be taken to the Hokage."

"Shut up! I don't know if you two are assassins sent to kill the Hokage or not, so you will meet the Hokage on our terms." Dog snapped back, partially angry at the new arrivals and partially angry that Hinata had not yet released his partner.

"Dog-senpia, don't let the fact that your partner isn't here yet get in the way of your current assignment." Beetle said.

"Yea, yea, I know. I just feel vulnerable with out him is all." Dog replied with a bit of a sad sigh.

"Could you tell us where you're taking us please?" Kit asked.

"Training Ground One. It is not used by regular ninja and is the farthest from the village if anything were to happen." Dog explained.

"Thank you." Kit answered back.

"Hia." Dog replied.

"Fine." Fox said angrily.

After the group had arrived, it took only a minute for the Hokage, three interrogators, eight Anbu and two surprise arrivals for everyone.

"I can understand the Anbu being here but who are the other five?" Fox replied as his anger kept rising.

"The three to the Hokage's right are the Interrogation Squad, they are here to make sure we get the truth out of you. The other two are the head of the Civilian Counsel and I have no idea why they are here, I did not send a clone to them." Dog answered just as angry at the arrivals of the councilors.

"Why are you two here?" The Hokage asked angrily at the fact that there was a leak of information.

"Lady Tsunade, please, we are here to meet two potential new residents." Koharu Utatane replied.

"We are only here to make sure the civilians will not be in danger of these two." Homura Mitokado said afterwards.

"What I have to say is for the Hokage only." Fox stated.

"If you have any information, you will say it bastard!" Homura yelled.

"Well, I guess we will join a different village, good bye." Fox said as he tried to turn around.

"Hold it!" Tsunade yelled. "What kind of information?"

"Again, only to be discussed with you alone." Fox replied.

"Dammit kid, just tell them who you are!" Kit yelled at him from her cage.

"Can you at least tell us your name Mister?" Hawk asked.

"Get rid of those two and I will." Fox demanded.

"We will not move until this meeting is over!" Koharu yelled back at Fox.

Ice, Kit don't say a thing until those two old bastards leave." Fox ordered. "Also, the blond that is with the Interrogation Squad is from a clan that can mind dive."

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked shocked.

"All I'm going to say is that I left this village and now I have come back to try and rejoin it, but I guess we will go to The Village Hidden in the Mist." Fox answered.

"Anbu! Take Councilor Koharu Utatane and Counselor Homura Mitokado out of here before they mess things up even more!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hia!" Four Anbu cried at once as they leapt to the councilors sides and grabbed a hold and shunshined away.

"There, now a thorn has been removed. Fox, Ice Kit can the three of you please reveal your selves?" Lady Tsunade asked courteously.  
>"<p>

Ice and I sure." Fox replied. "Kit is a triple 'S' rank secret, and thus can only be revealed to you in privet, plus one other."

Tsunade started to answer back with, "You certainly know how ranking secrets work Fox, but I will be the judge of its'..."

"Her." Kit interrupted.

"Her, secrecy level." Tsunade finished.

"Hokage-sama, can we please be unchained so as to show ourselves?" Ice asked.

"Hawk, unchain them but everyone be on guard." Tsunade ordered.

"Hia." Every Anbu replied unanimously.

As Hawk unchained Ice and Fox, he backed away and everyone, including him, had a hand hovering over their pouches and the other hand ready for jutsu. When Hawk was back in place, Ice and Fox looked at each other and nodded, they lowered their hoods and took their masks off at the same time and unwrapped the bindings.


	2. Ice, Fox and Kit Reviled

**Author's note*** **I ****own the Namuzaki name, usage of the name must require permission! ****This is not a lemon, I do not own Naruto, just the Namuzaki name, please read and review. Bold = Jutsu. Bold and Underline = Kurama talkin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ice had a soft heart shaped face, with black hair and pale blue eyes that looked like the color of ice itself. Fox had blond spiky hair with blood red roots, a rounded face that was neither fat or boney, and three whisker marks on his cheeks, his eyes were blood red as well with slits.<p>

"Fox why do you look so familiar, yet completely like a stranger?" Dog asked.

"Like I said, I was from here, but I left." Fox answered.

"That doesn't say much you know." Dog said annoyed, just then a big white dog with a big brown dot on each ear jumped down next to him. "Ah buddy your back!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Fox asked.

"And just who do you think it is?" Do asked cautiously.

"Akamaru?" Fox asked.

"Okay, who the hell are you and how do you know his name?!" Dog demanded with a mixture of fear and anger.

"I am Naruto Namuzaki, my wife is Haku Namuzaki." The now named Naruto answered.

"There never was any person here named Namuzaki." Tsunade replied.

"But there was a Naruto. However, it was a Naruto Uzumaki." Dog said.

"That was me, but a clan nearly killed me so I just faked my death and took a new name." Naruto said.

"Why would you do that and how old were you?" Tsunade asked.

"It was a time when every single person in this village wanted me dead, like I said, a clan nearly did kill me and I faked it and ran away. As to how old I was, seven." Naruto explained.

"Why would anyone want a seven year old kid dead?" Tsunade asked, getting angry at what she thought was a lie. "That doesn't make sense."

"It does when that kid held a creature that killed their parents, children and siblings." Naruto answered calmly with Kit getting a sadness in her eyes and looking away.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Nine Tails Demon Fox." Ibiki Morino answered for Naruto.

"But didn't the Fourth Hokage kill that beast?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yes and no." Naruto answered. "The report said he killed it yes, but what he did was seal it inside his own child."

"But you said the beast was in you?" Dog asked confused.

Just then it clicked in Tsunade's mind and she immediately gave orders. "Okay, this conversation is over, Anbu you are to talk to no one about this at all, and if those to wind bags come and tell me anything that happened after they left, you all go to Ibiki Morino, Anko Miterashi and Inoichi Yamanaka, understand!"

"Hia!" Every Anbu yelled, as Akamaru barked.

"Dog, Akamaru and Hawk you three join Naruto, Haku, Kit and I in the Hokage Safety Room. Everyone else, dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

"Hia." The two Anbu replied as Akamaru barked again as the rest left.

"Hawk, take their chakra restraints off and then let Kit out." Tsunade ordered.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that is such a good idea? We still don't know if they are assassins." Dog asked.

"Naruto, are you here to kill me?" Tsunade asked.

"We have been asked to at least fifty times." Haku answered.

"I refused every time." Naruto said after.

"There, now remove the restraints and let the fox out of the cage." Tsunade said again.

"Hia Hokage-sama." Hawk replied as he did as he was told.

"Okay, lets go." Tsunade said.

"Hia." Everyone replied as Dog climbed on top of Akamaru and Kit jumped back on Naruto's shoulder and everyone took to the trees and later the roofs as they went to the Hokage tower.

When they reached the entrance, Tsunade ordered her secretary, Shizune, "I'm locking the doors and sealing the room, clear my schedule for today and no one, even the councilors are allowed entrance. Got that?"

"Hia, Lade Tsunade." Shizune answered a bit confused. "Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sorry Shizune, I need you out here to keep everyone out. Call Anbu if someone doesn't listen." Tsunade replied.

"Hia Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered.

As the seven of them walked in, Tsunade sealed and locked the room, and activated a panel on the left wall to open another room.

"Get in, now." Tsunade ordered as she let out a little bit of Killing Intent.

"Hia." Everyone said as Naruto, Haku and Kit were unaffected, but Dog, Hawk and Akamaru were sweating from fear.

With everyone in, Tsunade closed the panel.

"Dog, Hawk off with the masks." Tsunade ordered.

"Ho...Ho...Hokage-sama..." Dog stammered.

"Now!" Tsunade yelled, releasing some more Killing Intent.

As Dog and Hawk removed their masks and lowered their hoods, they reveled themselves to be Kiba Inazuka and Choji Akamichi.

"Now, tell me what you know about your father Naruto Namuzaki." Tsunade demanded.

"Other than he was the Fourth Hokage, he sealed Kyubi inside me, he had a wife and I'm his child, not much." Naruto answered.

"Wait, the brat that was hunted by every adult in this village was the Fourth Hokage's son?" Kiba asked confused. "If they knew that, then why did they try to kill him?"

"Because, they didn't know that Uzumaki was actually Namikaze." Choji answered for Tsunade.

"Exactly." Naruto said. "However, I didn't know until I left Konoha and ran into a Kiri ninja that recognized my hair."

"Didn't the Fourth Hokage have only blonde hair?" Choji asked confused.

"As far as I know, yes. At the time, I just had blonde hair." Naruto replied.

_*Flashback*_

As a little eight year old Naruto was walking into a weapons shop, on the edge of Konohagakure and Kusagakure, he bumped into a ninja wearing a head band with the symbol of the Earth Nation on it.

"Watch it you little brat." The ninja said as he kneed Naruto in the chin.

Crying, Naruto ran into the shop towards the female clerk behind the counter.

"What's wrong Naruto, why are you bleeding?" The woman asked.

"That dumb Earth ninja kneed me for bumping into him on accident, Kana-oni." Naruto explained as the woman was wiping away the blood and tears and applied a bandage.

"Hay you, with the Earth Nation head band, there was no reason for you to hit Naruto like that!" Kana yelled at the back of the ninja a few yards away from the door of the shop.

After hearing what Kana said, the ninja turned around and walked up to her, still standing there with her fists on her hips scolding the guy, and said. "Now listen here bitch, see this head band, that means I can do what I want."

"I see it, but that is not what it means bastard." Kana answered back.

With that, the ninja punched the woman back into the shop and walked in to beat her until she was half dead, until he got a good look at Naruto. Seeing the resemblance of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, aka. The Yellow Flash, he instantly pulled out a kunai and picked up Naruto by the front collar of his shirt and raised his hand getting ready to cut off the little boy's head. Just before the ninja swung, he dropped Naruto and fell forward with a kunai buried up to the hilt in his neck and a ninja with a head ban that had the leaf insignia with a gash going through it, standing at the door with an arm outstretched.

"Thank you so much sir." Kana said as she got up and wiped the blood from her split lip.

"No problem ma'am." The ninja replied looking at Naruto oddly. "You look like the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village." Then the ninja turned around and left

Running to the door, Kana asked, "Sir, do you want anything? The tools are free for you today."

"No thank you." The ninja replied as he took to the roofs and disappeared shortly after.

_*End Flashback*_

"After that, I started looking into it, and found out that the Fourth's death, the disappearance of Kyubi and my own birth, matched perfectly." Naruto explained.

"What happened to that Kana girl?" Choji asked curiously.

"She died when I was twelve, from a bandit raid, trying to hide me." Answered Naruto.

"Tell me how you got the red roots, the red slit eyes, the fox that isn't a summons and Haku, now." Tsunade ordered, releasing Killing Intent, only to be severely confused as to why it did nothing to any of them.

"First Lady Tsunade, stop trying to intimidate us, it doesn't work. The red roots, red slit eyes and Kit are from when I had Kyubi taken out of me and her chakra mixed with mine in the process. Haku can explain her story." Replied Naruto.

"Wait a second, that little fox is Kyubi, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox?" Choji asked shocked.

"Yes I am, and now that the truth is reveled, my real name is Kurama." Kit explained. "Oh and one other thing, with Naruto being of two clans, I'm his second wife."

"Wait, you have sex with an animal?" Tsunade asked shocked and disgusted just thinking about it.

With Naruto, Haku and Kurama laughing, Naruto barely managed to get out, "Come on... Kurama... show them... your... human... form."

Calming down, Kurama changed into her human form. With a heart shaped face, crimson slit eyes, wild crimson spiky hair, little triangles poking out like fox ears on top of her head, crimson eye brows and crimson lips that are neither thin nor thick, Kurama left Akamaru, Choji, Kiba and Tsunade stunned into silence.

After starring for three minutes, Tsunade snapped out of her stunned state of mind when she remembered what Kurama had said. "Wait, two clans?"

"Yes, the Namikaze clan had the blood line that allows them to break down any Fuuinjutsu just by touching it with their chakra, and discover ones never been seen before." Naruto explained.

"Okay, but that was one bloodline, not two." Kiba replied.

"The Uzumaki clan has the pure form of the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai." Naruto answered.

"Wait, what?" Tsunade said shocked again.

"Yes, here let me show you." Naruto replied.

With that said, Naruto's eyes immediately changed to having four constantly swirling dots with a small curved tail.

"Th... the... the Sharingan can be revived?" Tsunade stammered out.

"Yes and no." Naruto went on to explain as his eyes went back to red with slits. "My Sharingan being the pure form comes with a massive sacrifice. To activate it means a never ending use of the chakra..."

"Yes, just like the Uchiha Sharingan." Kiba interrupted.

"Except... mine can only be turned off by either death, or complete chakra system shutdown, and sealing the chakra doesn't work, we tried." Naruto said glaring at Kiba.

"Then you just lost all your chakra, so why did you show us if you wanted to be a ninja?" Tsunade asked sadly at the prospect of loosing an especially strong ninja.

"Yes, then no. With me being a hanyou, I can completely shut down my chakra system and it will revive itself." Naruto answered.

"All thanks to me." Kurama jumped in as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist from behind and laid her head on his left shoulder.

After being stunned for a few seconds, Choji remembered that Haku still needed to explain her story and asked, "How about your story?"

"I was fighting some of your Konoha ninja in the Land of Waves with my former master, Zabuza Momochi. It was Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Karuna Mikashi. When I sacrificed my self to try and save Zabuza from Kakashi's chidori, he got me good in my left shoulder. However, when Zabuza went to cut me in half, that is when I started to think about leaving his service, only problem was, I was about to die. That was when I saw Naruto in his cloak and mask." Haku explained.

"So that's how Sasuke died." Choji said out loud to himself.

"Why did you kill Sasuke Naruto." Tsunade demanded.

"Haku was no longer an enemy to them and he attacked me, it also helped that I had been asked to retrieve his head for a price of thirty-thousand ryo from Amegakure. After I killed him, I sealed his knowledge and Sharingan away." Replied Naruto nonchalantly.

"You bastard! You killed our last Uchiha and gave his body and knowledge to those damned rain ninja!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"He rushed an unknown contact with out backup and instead of demanding a reason for being in the area, he attacked." Naruto explained, glaring at Tsunade. "It may have helped that I was meant to be paid for his head, but Kakashi destroyed the body before I could."

"Your are starting on shaky ground Naruto." Tsunade scolded. "Continue with Haku's story."

"When Naruto was healing me, Sasuke saw what was happening and attacked. Without even looking away from me, I saw Naruto kill Sasuke with one hit." Haku continued. "When Kakashi walked over to us after he killed the bandits hired by Gatō, he asked what Naruto's intentions were."

"I answered with, 'To save an innocent that has had a mind altering seal put on her, nothing more, nothing less.'" Naruto chipped in. "When he asked, 'Why did you kill my ninja?', I said, 'He tried to kill me first.' I saw him checking the body, probably sealing the techniques away, and noticed him frowning as to why he couldn't find anything."

"Why would there be nothing in the body? You sealed it yes but the sealing should still be detected, right?" Choji asked confused.

"Because I moved them all to a scroll." Naruto answered.

"You can do that?" Kiba asked skeptical.

"Yes, that is part of my Namikaze bloodline." Naruto answered again.

"That is when he asked Naruto what he did and Naruto showed him a scroll. Kakashi looked more shocked then usual though when he saw it." Haku said.

"He realized what bloodline I was from, and who I was." Naruto told her.

"Okay, so that is how you got Haku, but how about Kurama?" Tsunade asked.

"When I was fighting Orochimaru for the last time, before I killed him, he released her seal. Luckily, I had a way to release her, but I had to calm her first." Naruto explained.

_*Flashback*_

"Damn you, you freaking brat!" Orochimaru yelled when a twenty year old Fox, and a nine-teen year old Ice cut his arms off.

"There is no hope in beating us Orochimaru!" Fox yelled back.

"We'll see about that." Orochimaru replied as he left his fifteenth skin.

**"Forbidden Jutsu: Demon Release!"** Orochimaru yelled as he hit Fox in the stomach with his five finger tips and rotated counter clock-wise.

Feeling intense pain and an incredible influx of chakra, Fox crumpled to his knees. Seeing her husband fall to his knees, Ice activated her Kekkei Genkai, **"Ice Release: Ice Pillar Prison!"**

"Fox! Are you okay? Come on, talk to me Shujin, what's wrong" Ice kept questioning a doubled over Fox.

"He did something to Kyubi." Fox managed to get out with gritted teeth, dragging himself over to the pillar of ice.

**"Sealing Technique: Body Prison Cell!"** Fox called out as he bit his finger tips and slapped the pillar with an open palm.

After Fox hit the ice, it glowed a dark earthy green, then shattered, releasing Orochimaru.

**"Summoning Style: Snake Summoning!"** Orochimaru yelled out, as he bit his thumb and slapped the ground with the open hand, with no success. "What the hell?!"

"That is the power of my Body Prison Cell sealing. For people like you, it doesn't just seal the chakra to a certain location, it also seals any extra bodies available away as well." Naruto gritted out in pain. "He's all yours Kanai."

**"Ice Release: Ice Spear!"** Ice yelled as she bit her thumb and slapped the ground, causing a spear of ice to shoot out right in front of Orochimaru and into his heart. "Okay Fox, he's dead."

"Okay, I'm going into my mind scape to calm Kurama, use your Ice Pillar Prison to help slow down the chakra from destroying me." Fox told her.

"Okay." Ice replied. "I'll be in it with you, just blast chakra when you get done."

**"Ice Release: Ice Pillar Prison!"** Ice called out after doing the hand seals and Fox going in his mind-scape.

_*Mind-scape*_

**"Where are you kid!"** An angry Kyubi yelled out.

"I'm right here Kyubi! Please if you don't calm down, we will both die!" Fox pleaded.

**"If I die when I don't want to, I will just come back when my chakra refuses you little brat!"** Kyubi roared.

"Yes, I know, but it will take a good bit of time, and who's to say different people won't collect bits and pieces of your chakra?" Fox questioned.

**"I see your point kid, so what is your plan?"** Kyubi roared.

"First of all, can you please stop roaring? It's very painful to my ears. Second, I have a jutsu that will allow you to leave my body." Naruto explained.

**"What's the side effects of this jutsu of yours kid?"** Kyubi asked in a calmer voice.

"NO! You must not release her son!" A male yelled out as he ran up to him.

"Son? Who are you?" Fox asked confused as to why the male called him son.

"Naruto, I am your father, Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash, Fourth Hokage, Youndaime Hokage, of Konohagakure No Sato." Minato explained.

"And I am his wife, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, Red Death." Kushina explained as she walked up beside Minato. "Please Naruto, don't release Kurama, as she is, she is unstable with out her yin half."

"Where is her yin half then?" Naruto asked. "And who is Kurama?

**"I am."** Kurama answered.

"Within both of us." Kushina answered. "The only way to get it out, is if our chakra is destroyed."

"Son, we are merely chakra impressions of our former selves." Minato explained.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, but if I don't release Kurama soon, I will die." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"Orochimaru destroyed dad's seal." Naruto answered. "Yes, I know how dad sealed Kurama in me and the cost of it, but I didn't know he split her in half. Dad to do this jutsu, I need her yin half."

**"Again kid, what are the side effects of this jutsu of yours?"** Kurama asked again.

"You become regular size and your will mix with mine, plus her chakra use will come out of me." Naruto answered.

"So she won't be out of control?" Minato asked.

"Well, her emotions will be somewhat influenced my mine, but yes. If she does go out of control, all I have to do is keep my chakra shutdown until she calms down." Explained Naruto.

**"I'll take it."** Kurama agreed.

"Okay, lets do it." Minato agreed as well.

"Good by son." Kushina said. "In our house, there is a secret room in your fathers office and there you will find my sword and our family scrolls."

"Good by mom and dad." Said Naruto. "Thank you mom."

**"Sealing Style: Chakra Release!"** Naruto called out as he grabbed both of his parents hands.

"Good luck son." Minato said as he disappeared.

With both Minato and Kushina gone, a giant fox looking similar to Kurama appeared, but only having darker fur.

**"Ah, it has been a long time since I have seen my other self."** Kurama said out loud.

All the other half did was roar.

"Please don't tell me that it is mindless." Naruto said as his head dropped.

**"I guess it is."** Kurama sighed.

Again, Kurama's other half just roared, then lunged at Kurama and bit her on the neck.

"Kurama, bite it on the neck as well and I will merge your chakra back together!" Naruto yelled.

**"I'll try to hold**** it!"**Kurama yelled out as she bit onto the yin half's neck.

**"Sealing Style: Chakra Merge!"** Naruto yelled.

With that, Yang Kurama and Yin Kurama merged and the original Kurama was together again.

**"Sealing Style: Tailed Beast Release!"** Yelled Naruto again.

_*Real World*_

With a blast of chakra the ice pillar was shatter and Fox, Ice and Kurama were free.

"What is that?" Ice questioned about Kurama.

"I am Kurama." Kurama answered.

"Your name will be Kit until we join a village, then it will depend on if the Hokage wants to let the village know who you really are." Fox explained.

_*End Flashback*_

"How does 'Sealing Style: Tailed Beast Release' work?" Choji asked confused.

"It works with releasing a tailed beast from its host, but with it being a sealing style, it seals the chakra with in the host. Then the chakra can safely mix together, creating a hanyou." Naruto explained.

"So it is up to you Hokage-sama if the village knows who Kit really is or not." Haku said.

"Sorry Kurama-sama, but if the village learned who you really are, they would demand your head. Could you please stay as Kit?" Tsunade asked.

"No problem, I'm Kit Namuzaki, a human that loves to transform into a kitsune." Kit replied. "Also, I had a bit of trouble with my first transformation and received these ears."

"Thank you, as for Naruto and Haku, I would need to put the two of you against some of my own ninja, and put you both in the clan restoration act." Tsunade explained.

"That is where our deal comes into play about the restoration act." Haku said.

"Kiba-san, could you please show her our pages in the bingo book?" Asked Naruto.

"No problem." Kiba answered. "Here you go Hokage-sama."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked confused looking at the book. "Seventy thousand ryo if your dead, double if alive, each. Ranks: Unknown. Village: Unknown. Skills: Unknown. Clans: Unknown. Identity: Unknown. Alias': Fox, Ice. Side notes: If spotted, run."

"So, do we need to fight your ninja?" Naruto asked with a smile at Tsunade's shocked face.

"I guess not." Tsunade replied after recovering from the information. "Now, about your deal."

"You get all of the technique scrolls, including both Uchiha scrolls, except for the Sharingan scrolls, those are for a different deal, when you let us join and only give us two spouses for the restoration act."

"I will let you join, as for the restoration act, Naruto, you are of two clan, and Haku is also of a clan." Tsunade explained.

"Your right, I was from two clans, but now I am one clan. Haku's restoration act will be mixed with mine, so Kit and the two other spouses will also be her spouses in the restoration act." Naruto explained. "And that is how you are going to announce it, Naruto, Haku and Kit Namuzaki."

"Fine, only two spouses, now tell me what it takes for the Sharingan scrolls." Tsunade demanded.

"You get both Sharingan scrolls and two other Kekkei Genkai scrolls, if I get the Youndaime Estate." Naruto said

"That is the Fourth's estate, but you are his son, fine. Youndaime Estate for four Kekkei Genkai scrolls, two being the Sharingan." Tsunade agreed. "Are there more Kekkei Genkai scrolls?"

"Yes, a total of nine now." Naruto answered.

"What will it take for me to get them?" Tsunade asked.

"Nine thousand ryo." Haku answered for Naruto.

"No, nine hundred thousand." Naruto said glaring at Haku.

"If you ask for that much, this village will be bankrupt! Nine thousand!" Haku yelled back at him. "Besides, we got all the ninja heads for more money when we need them."

"Listen to the girl Naruto." Kit told Naruto as she squeezed on Naruto's waist, getting a hiss from the pain.

"Fine, nine thousand ryo." Naruto said defeated.

"Good, now Hokage-sama, could you please announce our joining tomorrow so we could please get our new home ready?" Haku asked.

"I will announce your arrival tomorrow around noon, but I'm afraid you can only move in after you have joined." Tsunade answered. "Until I announce you as new members of the village and ninja force, the three of you will have to stay in an apartment."

"Could we at least visit the estate to see what condition it is in?" Naruto asked.

"As long as Kiba and Choji escort you so you don't try and break in." Tsunade answered.

"Yes Hokage-sama, that is okay." Haku answered before Naruto could say anything.

"Thank you Lady Tsuande." Kit thanked.

"No problem Kit-sama." Tsuande replied. "Okay, we are dismissed, Kiba, Choji masks back on, Kiba disguise Akamaru. Remember you three, no talking about what went on here, got it?"

"Hia, Hokage-sama!" The two Anbu replied as they put their masks back on.

"We will disguise ourselves as we were when we came here until you announce our arrival tomorrow." Naruto said as he bowed, gesturing Haku and Kit to do the same thing.

As Haku bowed, she commented, "It will be nice to finally call a place home for once." Then her and Naruto put their bindings and masks back on and raised their hoods, and kit went back to looking like a fox and jumped on Fox's shoulder.  
>Opening the panel, Tsunade motioned everyone out, witch they promptly did.<p>

"Okay now, Hawk, you will escort Ice, Fox and Kit to the Estate and make sure they do not try to enter it, then you will show them parts of the village where they can get what they require. Then you will show them the apartment in witch they will stay in until the announcement." Tsunade ordered. "Dog, you and your pup are done for the day. Dismissed."

"Hia, Lady Tsunade!" Dog and Hawk replied to the order as they bowed.

"Fox, Ice and Kit you will accompany Hawk to the Youndaime Estate, where you can examine it from the outside, you will not go past the fence and gate until i announce you three. You will again follow Hawk around the village so you can acquaint yourselves with the village. Finally, Hawk will take y'all to the apartments where you will stay until noon." Tsunade told the three.

"Hia. Hokage-same." The three replied as they bowed.

"Okay, good bye." Tsuande said.

"One final question Lady Tsunade. May we take on a few missions, even if they are 'D' rank?" Fox asked.

"Sorry, but missions are for the ninja. Tomorrow you three can." Replied Tsuande.

"Yes ma'am." Fox said as he and the four others turned around to leave.


	3. Nosy Councilors

**Author's note* I own the Namuzaki name, Dizō Sutania, Minoa, Motoko Uzani . This is not a lemon, I do not own Naruto, just the Namuzaki name, please read and review. Bold = Jutsu. Bold and underline = Kurama speaking in anger.** _**Bold and italic = Naruto using Kurama's booming voice.** _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After unsealing the door, the seven occupants of the Hokage office were greeted to the site of twelve Anbu trying to drag the twelve council members of the civilian and ninja sides from forcibly entering the Hokage's office.<p>

"Everyone, stand down now!" Tsunade ordered.

With that, everyone stopped and stood still as they looked upon an angry Hokage that specialized in both medical ninjutsu and close range combat.

"Lady Tsunade, as members of the council, we only want to make sure that allowing two unknown people citizenship in our village is a good idea." Koharu Utatane said.

"From what Koharu and Homora said, they also want to join our ninja force, I would like to examine them and see if they are a threat or to weak for our forces." Hiashi Hyūga stated as well.

"Hiashi Hyūga, am I right?" Fox asked.

"Yes and how do you know my name whelp?" Hiashi asked in anger that a complete stranger new who he was yet he had no idea as to who the person was.

"How did it feel to kill a seven year old kid by tricking him into thinking your clan would provide him someplace to get out of a sever winter storm and give him a little bit of food?" Fox asked back, just as angrily, as he ignored the question.

"What is he talking about Hiashi?" Tsunade demanded as Hiashi went a paler white then he already was.  
>With everyone looking at him with different expressions, some with approval and some with revolution, Hiashi stammered out, "I... I... I have know idea Hokage-sama."<p>

"Yes you do Hiashi." Fox stated with no respect at all.

"Now listen here bastard, you will show respect to one of the most honorable clans in this village!" Mebuki Haruno shouted.

"I hardly see a clan killing a seven year old child honorable." Fox stated as he turned his head to the pink haired civilian council member. "killing a child simply because the he held a creature of immense power and was mistakenly thought of as a demon. Does that sound honorable to you? What if that child that died was yours?"

"First off, that child was not mine, and secondly, the child was a spawn of the vary demon that killed many of our parents, children, brothers and sisters!" Mebuki yelled.

"Again, that seven year old child was mistakenly identified as such from these two old hags here!" Fox yelled as he pointed towards Koharu and Homora. "A child of the Fourth Hokage that he sacrificed to seal Kyubi inside of to protect the village!"

"And how would an outsider like yourself know any of that if it was true?" Shikaku Nara asked curiously.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but my identity comes out sooner rather than expected." Fox said as he removed his mask and undid his bindings.

With the Hyūga clan and the two advisers turning paler than Hiashi already was, the rest were merely confused as to why Fox looked familiar.

"Wh... who are you?" Teuchi asked.

"Naruto Namuzaki." Naruto stated.

"You liar, there never was a Namuzaki name in this village!" Mabuki yelled.

"But there was a Naruto Uzumaki." Shibi Aburame.

"Exactly, I was also Naruto Namikaze." Naruto responded.

"That is Impossible!" Koharu shouted. "Homora and I were at your birth. She was alone and stated that."

"Who was the woman?" Naruto asked.

"Minoa Uzumaki." Homora answered lying.

"Funny, Naruto told us that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade replied for Naruto.

"That is impossible, Kushina and Minato died killing the Demon Fox, and they never had a child!" Homora yelled.

"Then why did you want me dead?" Naruto asked.

"Because it was sealed inside you, you little demon!" Koharu yelled.

"You just said that Minato killed it, if he did that, then how was it inside me?" Naruto asked.

"Because he sealed it inside of you so the villagers would kill it!" Koharu yelled.

"So the Fourth Hokage, the Youndaime Hokage, one of the most honorable Hokages of all time, sealed a demon inside of an infant, so the village could kill a one day old child?" Naruto asked getting angry at the councilors obvious lies.

"Yes!" Homora yelled in anger.

"Obviously he wasn't very honorable then." Naruto said, playing the two councilors into revealing what they did.

"Shut up bastard! Fine, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had a child, you! They sealed the Demon Fox with in you to protect the village! He asked Homora, Hiruzen Sarutobi and I to have you revered as a hero for sealing it in you! Homora and I did not follow that request!" Koharu yelled in anger at Naruto's calmness.

"Koharu dammit! What the hell did you do?!" Homora yelled in shock.

"Anbu! Send Koharu Utatane and Homora Mitokado to the interrogation cells for the foreseeable future! Now!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hia!" Two Anbu answered as they grabbed the chief civilian councilors and dragged them down the hall then towards the prison complex.

"Now then, Hiashi Hyūga, do you have anything to say of claims that Naruto made on your clan about trying to kill him?" Tsunade asked.

"I... it's a... it's a lie obviously." Hiashi stammered.

"Everyone, Council room now." Tsunade ordered. "Same goes for you six, Naruto, Ice, Kit, Dog, Akamaru and Hawk. Shizune I want you to join us after you grab the graveyard records and Naruto Uzumaki's hospital records."

"Hia." Everyone called out, even the council members.

"Anbu, stay out here and allow no one in except Shizune." Tsunade told the white masked and black cloaked figures wearing flack jackets.

"Hia, Hokage-sama." The regular Anbu replied.

As Tsunade, Naruto, Ice, Kit, Dog, Akamaru, Hawk, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyūga, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Mebuki Haruno, Teuchi Ichiraku, Motoko Uzani and Dizō Sutania walked into the council chambers, the ten Anbu stood guard in the hallway to keep all uninvited guests out. Shizune ran off to gather the documents requested. When everyone was seated with Naruto and Ice standing and Kit laying on Naruto's shoulder, the meeting began.

"Okay Hiashi, tell us what you did to Naruto now." Tsunade ordered, releasing a massive amount of Killing Intent, scaring everyone but Naruto, Ice and Kit.

"I did nothing Lady Tsunade!" Hiashi pleaded. "I never touched the demon brat!"

"He's right, he never did touch me, he just used the branch family to nearly kill me." Naruto confirmed. "However, it was you who invited me into your clan's compound and your word that the branch followed."

"That is nothing but lies Hokage-sama!" Hiashi pleaded.

"Inoichi, dive into Hiashi's mind now to find out the truth." Tsunade demanded. "Dog, Hawk, secure Hiashi Hyūga."

"Hia." Dog and Hawk responded.

"... hia, Hokage-sama." Inoichi replied after a little bit of hesitation after Dog and Hawk restrained Hiashi in his councilors chair.

As Inoichi walked over to Hiashi, Naruto spoke up.

_*Flashback*_

It was the middle of winter and a freak blizzard had hit Konohagakure hard, blanketing it in thirty-eight centimeters of snow and was still falling at a significant rate. A seven year old Naruto Uzumaki was caught outside in it after three villagers ran him out of his own apartment. As he was curled up in a ball next to a building trying to get some warmth, he saw a figure come out of the pure white that surrounded him and walked right to him.

"Come child, you can stay in my clan's compound until this storm is over and you can also have some food." The person said as he knelt next to Naruto.

"W... wh... who... are... you...?" Naruto stuttered out from how cold he was.

"Hiashi Hyūga child, now come along." The now named stranger replied.

"D... do... you... kn... know... who... I am... mis... Mister... Hyūga?" Naruto managed to get out.

"Yes I do Naruto, now come along before you freeze." Hiashi said as he slowly started to walk off.

"I... I can't... move... mister Hyūga, I... I'm to... cold." Naruto stammered out.

"Okay child." Hiashi replied as he turned around after hearing Naruto.

Doing a few hand signs, he called out, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

As the clone picked up Naruto, the three went towards the Hyūga Clan Compound. When they got there, Naruto was able to walk again.

"Thank you,... Mister Hyūga." Naruto thanked after the clone set him down.

"No problem child." Hiashi replied as the clone dispersed and Hiashi looked towards three branch members that came up to them. "Now branch members, he is all yours, do as I have instructed."

"Hia, Hyūga-sama." One of the three members replied. "Come along child."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied courteously as he bowed and followed them.

"In here." A different branch member said as the four came to a building that looked like a storage shack.

"Are you sure, this looks like a storage shack." Naruto questioned.

"Yes, demon child. In here now!" The third branch member yelled.

"No!" Naruto cried as he tried to run.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** The first member called out.

The three shadow clones grabbing Naruto before he could get away and dragged the screaming child into the shack. Inside the shack, Naruto could tell it wasn't a normal shack from the smell of iron and all the blood stains.

"This is where we take people who deserve the death penalty in our clan, demon child." The first Hyūga Branch member told Naruto.

"Now you will die in here to." The second member said.

"By Lord Hiashi's order." The third finished.

With that, the three pulled out kunai and started stabbing Naruto in different places. He was stabbed twice in his hands and feet each, twenty time along both arms, twenty-two time along both legs, seventy-five times in his torso, sixty times in his back and once in the neck. Luckily for Naruto, none of the stabbings managed to get a vital spot. However, each place the kunais stabbed him was planned by the branch members and as Naruto wouldn't die immediately, if he did not receive treatment within the next twenty minutes, he would die. Having orders not to kill Naruto on the compound grounds, the three branch members picked up the bleeding child and wrapped him in a blanket and took him outside of the village gates by a path not known to the general public, and threw him in a ditch fifteen hundred meters away.

A half hour later, a child with red chakra crawled out of the ditch and ran towards a cave.

_*End Flashback*_

"After I hit the ground in the blanket, I don't remember anything. If it wasn't for Kurama, I wouldn't be alive." Naruto said after the recollection.

"It's the same here Lady Tsunade." Inoichi said after leaving Hiashi's mind.

"Hiashi Hyūga, I hereby sentence you to life in prison until otherwise change by a Hokage." Tsunade ordered as she walked over to the Council Room doors and open them. "Two Anbu come and grab Hiashi Hyūga and take him to jail until further orders are given."

"Hia, Hokage-sama as two of the ten Anbu came in a grabbed Hiashi and left.

"Now, remaining members of the village council, Naruto, Ice and Kit will be officially joining the village at noon tomorrow where Naruto will also hand over four Kekkei Genkai scrolls that he has gathered and in return he will be given the Youndaime's Estate." Tsunade informed them.

"What?!" Mebuki yelled as she stood up from the news. "That is a Hokage's land and can only be given to a fellow Hokage or someone related to that specific Hokage!"

"I am his son, Miss Haruno." Naruto replied.

"Prove it!" Mebuki yelled at him.

"He is the child of Minato Namikaze." Kit spoke up as she jumped from Naruto's shoulder onto the desk.

"And who are you, if I may ask again?" Teuchi Ichiraku asked.

"Well, since you are on the council and the council will have to know my real identity, I am Kurama, also known as Kyubi, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox." Kurama answered.

"You? The Demon Fox? What nonsense is this?" Dizō Sutania asked with a massive amount of sarcasm.

**"Do not mock me mortal!"** Kurama boomed as she changed into her human form and wore the Nine Tails Cloak.

"Kurama! Settle down now!" Naruto ordered her.

**"I am sorry Naruto, but I can not, not after what he said and how he said it!"** Kurama still boomed as she formed a rasengan in each hand.

_**"That is enough Kurama!"**_ Naruto boomed as he shut down his chakra completely and Kurama lost her rasengans and her Nine Tails Cloak.

**"What are you doing Naruto?"** Kurama questioned in anger. **"Let me teach this baka that I truly am The Nine Tailed Beast!"**

_**"Not like this Kurama!"**_ Naruto boomed back. **_"Now is not the time to fight!"_**

"Fine kid, for now I will keep calm. If that insolent human dare even question my word again, he will die, even if I have to use my bare hands." Kurama replied as she changed back into her fox form.

"Good. Now then sir, if you wish to remain alive I would suggest you not anger Kurama again." Naruto informed him.

"O... okay." Dizō stammered out.

"Now, does anyone else have any doubts as to Kurama's and I's identities?" Naruto questioned.

When he did not receive an answer, he bowed to Tsunade as a signal to continue.

"Now, as I said, Naruto, Ice and Kurama will receive the Youndaime Estate as trade for four Kekkei Genkai scrolls that Naruto has made on his travels." Tsunade reiterated.

"May I ask how he created those scrolls?" Motoko Uzani asked.

"From the Namikaze bloodline." Naruto answered without hesitation.

"How does the Namikaze bloodline work?" Tsume Inuzuka asked curiously.

"First, the chakra of the Namikaze can break down any seal that it touches as well as find ones that haven't been seen before." Naruto answered courtesy. "Secondly, any Fuuinjutsu used with the chakra is twice as strong and can also be averted easily."

"Incredible." Chōza said in awe.

"Does the Uzumaki name hold any Kekkei Genkai?" Shikaku Nara asked curiously.

"Yes." Naruto again answered with out hesitation. "The purified form of the Sharingan."

"W... what?" Inoichi Yamanka asked in shock.

"Yes, the pure form of the Sharingan, four swirling tomes that can only be stopped with the complete shut down of the chakra system, chakra restraints do not work, or death." Replied Naruto.

"Naruto's and Ice's Kekkei Genkai fall under a different agreement." Tsunade interjected before anyone could under the words, 'Clan Restoration Act.' "According to our agreement for all of the technique scrolls has for him to fall under only one clan for the Clan Restoration Act, Ice as well but hers mixed with Naruto's."

"What do you mean that Miss Ice's Clan Restoration Act goes with Naruto's Tsunade-sama?" Shikaku asked.

Taking off her mask and bindings, Ice reviled herself to answer the question. "I am Haku Namuzaki, I went under a different last name in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Our clan had the Kekkei Genkai of Ice release."

"Again, Naruto's two extra wives will also be her wives." Tsunade said again. "They will join as Jōnin and Anbu starting tomorrow at noon when I announce their allegiance to the village."

"What about testing their skills?" Mebuki asked.

As Dog handed each council member a bingo booked open on the pages stating Fox and Ice, Tsunade read out load her copy. "Seventy thousand ryo if your dead, double if alive, each. Ranks: Unknown. Village: Unknown. Skills: Unknown. Clans: Unknown. Identity: Unknown. Alias': Fox, Ice. Side notes: If spotted, run."

As all the members sat shocked from both hearing and reading the bingo book's information, it was Inoichi that recovered the fastest due to his work with the Interrogation Squad, and said. "I guess that would prove their strength right there. You have my approval Lady Tsunade."

"As do you have our approval." Tsume stated secondly.

With that, all of the members of the council gave their approval. Just then the Council Room doors burst open with Shizune standing where they were once closed, desperately trying to honld onto the documents that Tsunade requested.

"Are those all the medical records on Naruto and the grave yard records?" Tsuande asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune replied. "I could not find a book for the graveyard with any Uzumaki name on it, I even sent a clone to the memorial stone and couldn't find a name."

"Then what are those books?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Naruto Uzumaki's medical records, I have clones bringing the rest." Shizune answered.

"Exactly how many more clones are there?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, there are exactly fifty clones coming, and each have varying stacks that are not any smaller than mine." Shizune answered.

"And how many medical records do you have with you?" Tsunade asked, getting annoyed at Shizune's avoidance of the entire truth.

"Fifty-five." Replied Shizune.

"What the...?" Tsunade asked shocked at the results.

"Twice a day every day." Naruto replied casually. "Hell, sometimes more."

"Ho... how? W... why?" Tsuande asked, again shocked.

"Don't you remember from Hiashi, Homora and Kotetsu? I was the demon child, Kurama incarnate." Naruto reminded her.

"The reason why it was twice a day is because the doctor on call would just do a shitty patch job until a doctor who didn't care who I was came along and saw the report. Hell, after the patch job they would kick me out, wouldn't even let me heal in the hospital."

"I see. The hospital will have a major working over then." Tsunade said. "Shizune, send the clone to my office."

"Y... Yes ma'am." Shizune answered.


End file.
